


Crush

by Untamed_thistle



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catadora, Catra/Adora - Freeform, F/F, First Time, Glimmer is a cockblock, Help, That pink bed is evil, Why am I addicted to this show?, y’all are gross and smut is at the end ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untamed_thistle/pseuds/Untamed_thistle
Summary: Catra can’t get Adora out of her head, she goes to confront Adora....things get a bit steamy





	Crush

The night was creeping its way through the trees, it’s purple fingers reaching through the branches. A pair of glowing eyes fixated on something through the fog. Catra leaned back against the large tree trunk, her heterochromatic eyes watching as Bow, Glimmer, and Adora sat around a warm inviting fire. They were all grinning, laughing at something Bow had said. Catra intently watched as Adora threw her head back, revealing her long neck. A blush crept into Catra’s cheeks, her heart pounded in her chest. She quickly looked at the ground at her feet, she shouldn’t be feeling this way about Adora, she was the enemy, she had left Catra to fend for herself in the Horde, but her face still wouldn’t cool down, Adora’s laugh putting a slight smirk on her face. 

Catra looked up again and noticed that Adora was standing up. She motioned to the trees, saying something to her new friends. They nodded, and went back to enthusiastically joking with one another. Catra watched as Adora walked into the trees, her eyes following the gentle sway of Adora’s hips. Catra coughed to suppress the annoying purr that was rising in her throat. She shrugged, rolling her shoulders and stretching, this was her opportunity to get the She-Ra alone. Catra stalked into the forest behind her prey.

0()0()0()0()0

Adora needed some fresh air, she loved her new friends but she still missed her home at the Horde, her best friend, the way that they used to wrestle, the way that Catra would sleep at the end of her bed, she missed Catra. As if on cue, a low malicious voice spoke into her ear, hot breath making her shiver

“Hey Adora.” 

Adora whirled around, putting a few feet of distance between herself and Catra.

“Catra! What are you doing here?” 

She looked at the gentle glow of the fire only a few feet away, she opened her mouth to alert her friends when Catra’s hand clamped over her mouth.

“Oh come on Adora, you’re not really gonna call to your new friends, are you?” 

Her eyes flashed accusingly. Adora felt Catra’s forearm brush against her chest, shoving her back into a tree. Adora winced. She reached up and pulled Catra’s hand off of her mouth, a thin string of saliva glistened on Catra’s hand, Adora blushed.

“What are you doing here?” 

Adora repeated with more force. Catra just smirked, making Adora’s blood boil.

“Why, I was just walking in the forest,” she gently dragged her claws down Adora’s bicep,  
“ I was looking for a nice scratching post…”

Adora shoved Catra away from her body, secretly thanking the darkness for hiding the bright blush that painted her face. 

“Sure you were Catra.” 

“What, don’t you believe me?”

“Why should I?”

Catra squinted, tilting her head to the side, her hair falling over her eyes. As if on instinct, Adora reached up and tucked it behind Catra’s ear, fingertips brushing the soft fur behind it. Catra had gone completely still, her breath speeding up. Adora blushed a deeper shade of red. Catra leaned closer to Adora, her breath causing tingles in Adora’s lips. Adora suddenly had the urge to grab the other girl by her sharp jawline and press her lips against her own. She swallowed. Catra’s leering eyes peered into hers, pupils widening with an emotion that Adora had never seen before; desire. Suddenly Adora felt Catra’s weight lift off of her, Adora held in a moan of disappointment. She leaned forward until their noses touched. Catra backed away.

“W-what are you doing?” Catra’s voice shook.

“I don’t know…?” Adora looked at her hands in embarrassment.

“I’ve got to go… Shadow Weaver’s gonna be mad.” 

Catra began to walk away, Adora was confused with what had just happened. She had never felt anything like that before, the pull to touch Catra, to bury her face in Catra’s scent. As Catra retreated into the shadows, Adora was once again glad that the darkness covered her blushing face.

0()0()0()0

Catra couldn’t stop thinking about Adora in the woods. She wondered if Adora knew that she could see every single red hot blush that appeared on her beautiful face, or that her nose still could feel Adora’s. She wondered if Adora could see how much she felt for her. Catra was slightly ashamed about freaking out and running away, she just hadn’t been sure that she could refrain from touching Adora, and she really didn’t want to freak her out. Sure Catra liked to make Adora uncomfortable, but she didn’t know how to feel when Adora was pressed against her, trapped and helpless between her and the tree. Catra shook her head, she needed to focus on her mission. She needed to capture She-Ra, and maybe this time Shadow Weaver would let her be for a while. Catra knew that Adora would be at Bright Moon, and if Adora was there, She-Ra would be there too. What better way to capture She-Ra then to sneak up on her while she was sleeping? Catra smirked.

0()0()0()0

Catra slunk around the bottom of the castle, sniffing to find Adora’s scent. There it was, the smell of soap and sweat, it was so uniquely Adora that Catra couldn’t help but mewl quietly, her tail fluffing up. She looked up at the open window, golden light poured out, creating a wash on the plants below. Catra cracked her knuckles and began to scale the wall, for a majestic fortress they had really awful security. 

Catra reached the window after a few bounds, peering inside. She saw Adora. She was sitting on the floor of the room reading a book. She was so wrapped up in her task that she didn’t notice when a very clumsy Catra pulled herself through the window, catching her foot on the ledge and landing on her stomach with a WHUMP. Only when Catra stood up and kicked the wall did Adora turn around.

“Catra? Um...hey. How did you—” 

“ Shhhh. Keep your voice down!” Catra flattened her ears to her head.

“ It’s okay, the door is really thick, nobody can hear— what are you doing here?” Adora frowned.

“Are you gonna fight me?”

“What? No? Maybe? I don’t know.” Catra sat on the window ledge. 

The two sat looking at each other for a few moments before both spoke at once.

“Go Ahead Catra.” Adora tightened her ponytail.

Catra swallowed. 

“I guess I wanted to apologize for earlier. In the woods.” 

Adora blushed and nodded.

“ I’ve never felt that way, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? WHAT SORCERY DID YOU USE? WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU?!”

Adora busted out laughing.

“For Greyskull’s sake Catra. I didn’t use sorcery. It’s all in this book— Glimmer gave it to me. I told her that I was having those feelings and she told me that I had a crush—”

“Wait what did you crush?” Catra looked confused.

“ No, a crush is when you have feelings...for somebody else, you know, as more than friends.”

Catra rubbed her forehead,

“Like what’s between Shadow Weaver and Hordak?”

Adora’s eyes went wide, 

“Oh, I don’t think that’s… actually maybe. Ew.”

They both laughed. Catra sprang up and grabbed the book, eagerly reading the page. Adora stood up in front of her pink bed. Catra kept reading. Her eyes got very wide and a blush crawled up her neck. Catra looked at Adora.

“And...And you have a crush on me?” She blushed even deeper. Adora nodded. Catra smiled in that sultry way of hers, keeping intense eye contact with Adora, daring her to look away first. 

“ I guess maybe I have a crush on you too.” Adora grinned, her blue eyes glinting. Catra stood up and slowly walked up to Adora. She reached forward to hug her friend, instead both tumbled into the bed, the pink swallowing them tightly until the two girls were pressed right up against one another. Adora growled,

“I hate this stupid bed.” 

Catra flipped herself over so that she was above Adora, a forearm propped on either side of her head. Catra looked cautiously into Adora’s eyes. 

“Can I try something?”

Adora nodded. Catra slowly moved her face closer to Adora’s, she gently stuck her tongue out and licked Adora’s eyebrow. She blushed at the feline reflex, looking down at Adora nervously. Adora had her eyes closed, but she didn’t say anything. Catra looked at Adora’s lips, she wanted to taste them. Catra leaned down and pressed her lips to Adora’s. Both girls groaned in ecstasy, neither knowing that they needed that sensation until now. When their kiss broke, Adora looked up at Catra, her eyes glazed over. 

“Woah… the Horde never told us about that.”

Catra grinned,

“Did you like it?”

“I like you.” Catra purred, rubbing her cheek along Adora’s. She was about to kiss her again when a knock sounded at the door.

“Adora! They’re about to start the feast, come on!”

Glimmer sounded annoyed. Catra and Adora froze. Adora looked at the door,

“Be right there!” She hollered.

Catra tried to get up but the bed only seemed to tighten around the two of them.

“Shit Adora, nobody can see me here!”

Adora groaned into a pillow. 

“Use your claws.” 

Catra nodded and quickly sliced through the evil pink monster. Feathers flew everywhere, Catra hissed at them before playfully swatting one out of the air. Both girls were able to roll out of the mess, each spitting feathers out of her mouth. Adora grabbed Catra’s hand and pulled her up. She quickly pressed her lips to Catra’s. 

“See me again, tonight.”

“Where?”

“Uh—The forest! No... Um, how about here? I’ll clean up. 11:30 okay?”

Catra nodded. She smirked, 

“Okay cutie. I’ll be waiting.”

Adora shivered at the pet name, quickly backing toward the door, 

“I’ve gotta go.”

She watched Catra slink out of the window, then when she was gone, Adora opened the door. Glimmer stood outside awkwardly.

“Adora, um… you know how my room’s next to yours? Well...er… there’s an air vent…” Glimmer looked guilty, “I HEARD WAYYY TOO MUCH!”

0()0()0()0

Catra arrived at Adora’s window at 11:30 on the dot. She watched from the shadows as Adora walked into her room. She walked into the light.

“Hey Adora.” 

Adora whirled around.

“Gosh I hate it when you do that.”

“You love it.” Catra said with a smirk. She moved in to kiss Adora. Adora smiled and led Catra to a much more comfortable bed than before. Catra giggled as they sat down, Adora pulling herself into Catra’s chest, listening to her heartbeat, the rise and fall of her chest and a slight purr that rumbled there. The two girls sat like that for a few minutes before Something in Adora changed. She wasn’t sure why but she wanted Catra, needed her. Adora kissed the other girl, gently at first, but then quicker, harder. Catra moaned into Adora’s mouth, responding by snapping Adora’s hair tie with her claws and moving her hands in Adora’s golden hair. Adora moved her mouth down to Catra’s jawline, then she grabbed Catra’s hair and yanked her head back, exposing her honey colored neck. Catra gasped, but then giggled. If Adora wanted to play rough, she was gonna play to win. Catra flipped them over, hovering over Adora once again. She raised her eyebrow, looking into Adora’s eyes.

“Pinned you.”

Adora rolled her eyes and grabbed Catra’s waist, she was surprised by the muscles that rippled under her uniform, but not so surprised that she still managed to pin Catra underneath her body.

“I think you’ll find that I pinned you.”

Catra blushed and struggled as Adora pinned her hands above her head, straddling her. 

“Just relax kitten, I got you, plus I have no intention of letting you up.”

Catra hissed, but she really didn’t mean it and Adora knew that. Adora’s eyes were suddenly drawn to Catra’s zipper, she wanted to unzip it. Adora looked at Catra. The other girl just smirked and arched to bring her chest up to Adora. Adora grabbed the zipper and pulled, revealing Catra’s black sports bra and her tight freckled abs. Both girls blushed and looked at each other for a moment. Adora reached over to touch Catra’s collarbone, the way that it adorned her chest made Adora smile. Catra exhaled when Adora’s finger brushed her neck. Adora released Catra’s hands from above her head, using both of her hands to pull the uniform down around Catra’s waist. Catra took this opportunity to push Adora down on her back, clawing away her shirt, not even bothering with the zipper. She pressed her mouth to Adora’s throat, pleased with the noises that came from the other girl. She reached behind Adora’s back and unclasped her bra. Adora’s breath caught.

“What are you doing?”

Catra continued to run her lips up and down Adora’s neck and her cheeks.

“I can stop…”

Adora groaned as Catra found her pulse point and sucked. 

“No, no, it’s okay, I want you to.” 

Catra grinned

“Someone’s eager.”

Adora covered her face with her hand. Catra yanked the bra off, staring open mouthed at Adora’s small but perky breasts. She was in awe as Adora’s pink nipples hardened in the cool air. 

“Um, Catra…?” Adora looked at Catra, her eyes wide with panic.

“What’s wrong?!”

Catra looked at Adora. 

“Nothing, um, you’re really beautiful.” 

Catra leaned her head down and began to kiss Adora’s chest, running her tongue between her mounds. Catra moved up and pulled Adora’s nipple into her mouth, careful not to let her ribbed tongue bite, too hard anyway. Adora’s throat caught. She groaned and thrust her chest up for more. Catra pinched the other nipple with her finger, rolling it around with just enough pressure to make Adora whine. Catra stopped what she was doing.

“ did you just whine?” 

“Shut up Catra.”

Catra giggled but moved down to lick Adora’s stomach. Adora was breathing heavily now, her legs starting rub together, searching for a bit of sensation down there. Catra noticed the movement and began to pull Adora’s pants off of her legs. She was met with a pair of blue underwear, she noticed that a specific part was dark and glistening. Catra licked her lips. She hooked her finger in the waist about to pull.

“Wait. Catra wait!” Adora suddenly closed her legs and covered her red face with both of her hands. Catra jolted up concerned, maybe she has accidentally hurt Adora, or…?

“What? What’s wrong?”

Adora mumbled something through her hands. 

“What?” Adora moved one hand higher.

“I’ve never um… I don’t know how to…”

Catra grinned

“Adora, me neither but I want you to be comfortable. If you want me to stop I can, no problem. I love you.” 

Adora nodded, 

“ it’s okay, I want to do this. I need you to do this.” 

Spurred on, Catra gently spread Adora’s legs. She was about to pull the panties off but she noticed that Adora still had her face covered.

“Adora, look at me.” Adora didn’t move.

“Adora, look at me.” Catra commanded 

Adora obeyed, her eyes drifting to Catra’s. She saw nothing but love from her girlfriend. She felt trust. Catra finally pulled Adora’s panties off, gasping at the sight in front of her. She looked at Adora’s most private place, pink and glistening like a Lily in early spring. She looked at the full outer lips, enjoying the way that they changed from light pink to a purple color. Delicate, art. 

“Adora...you are perfect. Don’t you dare look away from me.”

Catra ran a finger gently through Adora’s folds, enjoying the slippery sensation on her fingers. Adora gasped. Catra found the place that made Adora groan the most. And rubbed it with her thumb, fast then slow, teasing. Adora groaned and began to buck her hips up and down. Catra inserted a finger, gasping as her girlfriend’s tight walls squeezed around her. She began to pump in and out, slowly and then speeding up, dragging moans out of her love. She squeezed in another finger, Adora moaned, gripping the sheets around them in her fists. 

“Does it hurt? Are you okay?” Catra asked but didn’t stop pumping. Adora nodded. Pressure building in her core,

“Don’t you fucking stop.” She growled.

Catra’s eyes widened, Adora never swore, her face heated up, she was causing Adora to feel this good. She felt Adora’s walls start to close around her fingers, her breaths becoming ragged and full of moans. She noticed that Adora was tightening her hold on the sheets, her eyes rolling back in her head. 

“Come on baby,” Catra whispered in Adora’s ear

“Cum for me, I want to feel you cum.”

With that, Adora fell over the edge, her sight flashing white, her head falling back against the bed, shouting in extacy at the ceiling, Catra Holding her in place. Catra kept gently moving her fingers, helping her girlfriend ride out her orgasm.

“Wow.”

All of a sudden a tinkling sound erupted in the air. Glimmer appeared in the room. Her face turned bright red and she quickly looked at the ceiling. 

“Oh shit you guys. Why. I’m gonna go pull my eyes out now. You guys just um, do— er… whatever!” She quickly teleported out of the room.


End file.
